Yellow Toad
Note: This is not the EXACT same Yellow Toad from the video game franchise. This is a slightly different version. Yellow Toad is a character in GreenPandaPlushes. In this franchise, he is usually voiced by GreenPandaGamer. He is a supporting protagonist in Yellow Yoshi's Plush Adventures. Family, Friends and Affiliations Mario Universe * Blue Toad (twin brother) * Captain Toad (boss) * Toad (friend) * Toadette (friend) * Toadsworth (grandfather) * Mario (friend) * Luigi (friend) * Peach (friend) * Daisy (friend) * Rosalina (friend) * Yoshi (friend) * Yellow Yoshi (friend) * Bowser (enemy) * Bowser Jr. (enemy) * Koopa Troop (enemy) * Kamek (enemy) * Goombas (arch-nemesis) Other Universes * Sonic The Hedgehog (friend) * Tails (friend) * Dr. Eggman (enemy) * Toon Link (friend) * Toon Zelda (friend) * Ganondorf (enemy) * Victini (friend) * Kirby (friend) * Meta Knight (ally) * King Dedede (enemy) * Tyrunt (friend) * Chespin (enemy) * Vaporeon (enemy) * Creeper Bros. (enemy) * Skellie (enemy) * Spike (enemy) * Panda (friend) * Ridges (friend) * Captain Jackrabbit (friend) * Narrator/Shopkeeper/Turtle (friend) * Skunk (friend) * Sailor Mickey (enemy) * Pig (enemy) Powers and Abilities Yellow Toad, unlike his twin bro Blue Toad, is actually decently strong. He is below Mario and Luigi's strength but is more powerful than his brother. He is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Although he can fight off regular enemies, he has a tough time handling bosses and leaders such as Bowser and the Koopalings. But otherwise, underlings such as Goomba and Chespin are weak enough for Yellow Toad to take on. He is faster than the Bros. but is slower than Blue Toad. He also holds a somewhat formidable defense. He is like the all around character, with no flaws but with also no strengths. He does possess mana allowing him to shock enemies too, similar to Pikachu. In terms of jumping, he is average and jumps slightly lower than Blue Toad. So far, he shows no signs of being able to heal others using mana. Personality Yellow Toad is a more dark and depressing character in the franchise. He likes to be alone but doesn't mind teammates. He is also mainly quiet, and rarely speaks. He doesn't like fighting and likes peace. At home, in the family, he was the most productive one. He is also humble, not seeming to brag to others about his achievements or accomplishments. Unlike his brother, Yellow Toad is not reckless. Quite the opposite, Yellow Toad plans for everything and acts accordingly. In Toad Town, he used to be an accountant being fairly good at calculating money. Yellow Toad has no hopes or dreams but plans instead, of living an ordinary life. He helps other get to their dreams in order to reach his goal. The reason why he joined Mario in YYPA was to help his brother and to achieve his goal faster. He doesn't mind strangers talking to him (e.g. Yellow Yoshi at first). Image Gallery Trivia * In contrast to Blue Toad's loving of sweets, Yellow Toad likes to eat sour foods. * His favorite color is yellow. * He is the most productive and helpful in the crew. * He likes to play Mario Golf since it's such a relaxing activity. * He doesn't mind being bothered by others since he grew up with Blue Toad, a character said to be extremely annoying. * He likes taking naps when he has spare time and no duties remaining. * His favorite hobby is fishing since it is peaceful and requires patience. * He only eats vegetables (but unlike the Bros., he ONLY eats vegetables; no meat), showing that he is a vegetarian. Category:Male characters Category:Mario Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Supporting characters